1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a notebook computer with an embedded antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notebook computers are very popular devices in modern society. Notebook computers have light volume and weight, so users can easily carry a notebook computer to work on documents any time. As wireless transmission technology develops, notebook computers no longer have to connect with a wired network to use network functions. Instead, notebook computers only need an antenna so as to wirelessly transmit or receive signals through the antenna.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art notebook computer 10. The notebook computer 10 comprises a housing 12 and a display device 14. The display device 14 is rotatably installed on the housing 12. The display device 14 comprises a frame 16 and a display panel 18 installed on the frame 16. An antenna 20 is installed on the frame 16 for receiving or transmitting radio frequency signals. Therefore, the notebook computer 10 can use wireless transmission to transmit or receive data at any time.
However, the antenna 20 of the notebook computer 10 is installed outside the display device 14. The antenna 20 takes up a great amount of space and is easily damaged. Therefore, installing the antenna 20 outside of the notebook computer 10 is not a practical design choice.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a notebook computer with an embedded antenna.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses a notebook computer. The notebook computer comprises a main body and a display device. The main body comprises a housing, a memory and a processor. The display device has a display panel, a frame, a bracket, and an antenna. The frame is installed outside the display panel. The bracket is installed between the display panel and the frame for supporting the display device and is monolithically formed with the antenna. The antenna is installed between the display panel and the frame for transmitting or receiving radio frequency signals.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the antenna of the claimed invention is monolithically formed with the bracket. This structure can effectively use the space inside the display device, and the antenna will not be easily damaged. In addition, the antenna has two bent horizontal edges that can reduce the width of the antenna. Therefore, although a width between the display panel and the frame is small, the antenna can still be installed with the bracket inside the display device.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.